You are my beautiful world
by Wackaby
Summary: Two year after the disastrous activation of Lysandre's weapon, Sycamore get the visit of a very special Honchkrow.


So… here we go for my new Fanfiction! It's actually happen after the event of pokémon x/y :)

Warning: suicide attempt, Gay men doing thing in futurs chapter :)

Paring: Lysandre/Sycamore

Another warning : I know my english is maybe really bad… ;-; sorry for that, verry sorry for that!.. please, try to enjoy the fic even with all the grammar/misspell/bad choice of words.

Also, Thanks to mistress-rabbit from tumblr, for have been my beta reader ^^!

* * *

><p>It has been around two years that Lysandre had activated the deadly weapon, only to have turned on himself. The world was now safe, thanks to Serena who has helped in that incident. After she finally had beaten the champion of Kalos, everyone decided that it would be a good idea to just make a big parade, to celebrate her on her new status and thank her for what she had done.<p>

Sycamore was more than happy to see how one of his flowers had grown. She handled the title of Kalos Pokémon Champion perfectly, at that, the professor couldn't worry. That did not stop him from worrying for other things.

During those two years, he never got news from the man who had almost ended the world. A lot of people were happy about that, who would be sad about having no news or information about a man that wanted to destroy them all? Who wouldn't be happy to think that this man had disappear from this world? He was, Augustine Sycamore, the black sheep of the herd, he cared for the one that nobody wanted.

He couldn't let it show to anybody, people would've thought he was insane, caring for that kind of man. The question is, why would he care for Lysandre? They always were kind of best friends, since the first day the two men have met. Both of them loved to talk and argue with the other, they had completely different opinions on some subjects, but that was what made their exchanges more interesting.

Slowly but surely, that friendship grew to something else. The day before Lysandre exposed his plan to the entirety of Kalos, the two grown men had ended up in bed together, after a delightful supper that Sycamore had prepare for both of them. The night could have been wonderful, the red haired man would have kept this if he didn't had plans... So the next morning, Lysandre woke up first, and without a world, scared of what Augustine could think of, he left.

After having heard of what the other plans were, Sycamore went heart sick, he was broken on the inside. He always knew that the other got so powerful ambitions for a more beautiful world, and he was sad of not being a part of it. But when the mad man's engine turned his back on the one using it, he was even more sick. He felt like a hole was created in him. Even after wath Lysandre had done, he was still madly in love with him. And thinking that he was maybe now dead, he couldn't handle it.

During those two years, he tried hopelessly to contact the other with the Holo Caster, but it was all in vain. He never got a reply back, he never got an answer from the man he so much cared of. Not even on the news, journals, television. Nothing. Nothing at all. But he never lost hope. Something inside of him, told him that the red head man was still alive, he needed to be! What would Sycamore became if could never see that man again?

One morning, after the professor went to a coffee place, on is way back to the lab, a big Honchkrow passed just beside him really fast, but turned away as quickly to just land in front of Sycamore. It took five seconds for Augustine to recognize the bird in front of him, his eyes became as big as a Wailord. He couldn't believe it. That pokémon, it was... no, impossible! Could it be? Yes! He could recognize it from any others. That Honchkrow, it was Lysandre's one.

He quickly went to take the bird pokémon in his arms, squeezing it a little bit to hard. The pokémon gave in the hug, closing his wings on Augustine's back. The eyes of the professor began to drop some tiny tears, in some kind of way, he was finally getting news from Lysandre.

The human and the pokémon parted, Sycamore patted the cheek of the Honchkrow gently, giving him a melancholic smile. "Hey, how are you big boy?" He asked the pokémon with a trembling voice. The Honchkrow extended his wings, strongly chirping at the same time, like if he wanted to say something to the man in front of him. The pokémon lifted his foot, showing it to Augustine. "What is it?" The professor asked, and quickly found a piece of paper attached to the member the pokémon was showing him. He detached it from its prison, unfold the note and began to read it.

_To anyone that will read this._

_Please, take care of that Honchkrow and the three other in the pokéballs attached to his neck. They deserve some much better trainer than the one they used to have, and I just can't find one myself, to ashamed of what I did. Please, just gave them love, care for them._

Tears began to start flowing again on Augustine cheeks. The letter, it was definitely written in Lysandre handwriting, was Lysandre still alive, have the man ended his life? That would be the worst thing, ever. The professor quickly gave a serious look to the bird pokémon in front of him, an idea just sprouted in his head, and he was determined to get it done.

"Are you and the others all fine?" Honchkrow replied with a head movement that was saying yes. "Was.." the next question was rater of hard for him to ask, "Was Lysandre still alive when you left him?". He feared the answer, what would he do if the red head was dead?.. The pokémon replied with another 'yes', Sycamore sighed, but kept his serious look, he still has a chance to find the other alive, still has a chance to hold him in his arm, still has a chance to kiss him again... "Then, bring me to him please, I need to see him!"

The pokémon quickly turned his head to his backside, giving a hint to the professor to jump on him as quick as possible, like if it was his first intention to go find the man and bring him back to his owner. Augustine did what the pokémon wanted, he to, just needed to find Lysandre back. The sooner the better.

Honchkrow was flying at the fastest speed Sycamore could handle, and let make it clear, that speed was something a really low batch of people could handle. The two of them had only one goal in mind, find Lysandre alive. That was what was important right now, everything after, would have to be taken care later. The ride was kind of uncomfortable, but Augustine didn't care, adrenaline was rushing in all of his body desperately.

It was making around ten hours that the duo was flying, and they were approaching Geosenge Town, the big crater created by the ultimate weapon was still 'proudly' showing itself, nothing could really cover this... As Honchkrow began to slow his speed, Sycamore looked around him, trying to find where Lysandre could be. The Pokémon began to descend into the big hole and he finally landed when they reached a small platform.

It did not took long time for the professor to find a metal door, an old metal scrapped door. "He is in there?" Augustine asked to the pokémon after getting off of it. Honchkrow replied with a 'yes' head movement. The man took the pokéballs the Honchkrow was holding, "You deserve a good rest friend. I will take everything in charge from now on." and he called back the bird in a free pokéball. Most of it because yes, the pokémon truly deserved a good rest, but he also was afraid that something really bad has happen to Lysandre, he did not wanted the red head's protégés to see something atrocious.

He then quickly tried to open the door, what he succeed easily, why would someone try to lock a door that was deep in a hole? "Lysandre! You're in there?!" no reply, no sound, nothing. "Please Lysandre, answer me. I'm not here to scold you." He tried in a hesitant voice, but still, no reply could be heard. "Please Lysandre, be alive..." His voice was now panicking, scared that he got there to late. He searched in every room he could find, when, there he was!

It has made two days that his Honchkrow haven't show... maybe he finally had understand that he was no good, and that all of his pokémon would be more happy with someone else. Lysandre was in a puny state, desperate and broken. Why didn't he died in that stupid deadly weapon attack? Since those two years, he only wanted one thing, to die. But he couldn't do it, not while his pokémons was with him.

During those two years, he desperately tried to make them go away, to make them fetch an owner that could take care of them, someone that wasn't an odious monsters that couldn't do anything. But all of them, all of his pokémon, truly cared for the red haired man, he had took care of them, he had loved and protected them. They did not want someone else.

But finally, he had convinced them that it would be so much better for them to go find someone else, that was what he thought. After having finished writing his letter, he attached it to his Honchkrow paw and told him to be safe, that everything from now, would go better for them and that they should not worry about the useless trainer he had become, he didn't deserved it.

Something else was bothering his mind, well, we could tell someone else here. Augustine Sycamore. He so much felt like he had stabbed him on the back. Ho yes, he cared very much for the professor, he had let his feeling emerge from him, but he did not want to. He did not wanted to give false hope to Augustine, he cared too much for him. But he did, and leaved the morning after, without a word, and exposed his plan to all the peoples of Kalos.

Since it have made two days that he got no sign of his pokémon, he decided that it was the time to do it. He just wanted to be sure, none of his beloved would see him ending his life. He was maybe desperate, but he was enough intelligent to not inflict any of this to them.

His hands were shaking, taking a gun in them, they shook even harder. Why was he so scared? He wanted this, from such a long time, nobody cared for him. Who would miss him? He was a disgrace to this world, he would make the world more beautiful by killing himself. The world itself didn't deserved him in his living state.

He put the gun under his chin, hands shaking like crazy, tears flowing through his closed eyes. He was ready, he had to do it! Then, he thought he heard a noise outside, something like a flying pokémon flapping his wings. No, it was his imagination, he was becoming delirious. He heard another sound, that sound looked like a pokémon landing on the a cold metal floor. Who could come here?! Who would like to loose his time, exploring that dump base, in a time like this? He heard a voice next.

"He is in there?"

A voice that made him froze. What was THAT man doing here. How could he still care for him, after everything he have done?

"You deserve a good rest friend. I will take everything in charge from now on."

He would take everything in charge from now? What would he take in charge? Was he here, to finish him? Was Sycamore here to make sure he was dead. His grip on the gun became stronger, he pushed it harden into his chin, like if he tried to convince himself to do the job.

A metal door opened, footsteps. "Lysandre! You're in there?!".

Augustine was truly looking for him. What did he had to show up at that moment! He was going to do something that would be better for everyone. Why does that man make him so hesitant.

"Please Lysandre, answer me. I'm not here to scold you."

Than why was he here? Lysandre wasn't worth it, at least, that what was he thought. Who wouldn't want to just yell at him. Who wouldn't want to just make him feel like he was a worthless piece of shit. Hi hands were tensing.

"Please Lysandre, be alive..."

The gun in his hands looked pretty heavy now. Augustine Sycamore really wanted him to be alive? Why? He should shoot himself now, Sycamore would never deserve to have to deal with him. But he couldn't let the professor see him in a bloody way, the dark haired man would be horrified. So, what to choose, what to choose? Live or die, live or die? Now that he had the chance to do it, why was he so hesitant?

The footsteps became louder and louder, soon he would be discovered, dead or alive, that, he still didn't know.

'Tuhm' 'Tuhm' 'Tuhm'. The professor would be in front of him in any second now. And at this point, he knew he wouldn't be able to do it. He had became a coward, a disgrace to this world. He would have to make, one of the only human being he truly cared for, deal with the shitty thing he was.

He never had hold something tighter than the gun in his hands when Sycamore entered the room he was in, tears flowing out of his eyes, he needed help... He knew he needed help...

The sigh that Augustine had in front of him was terrifying. The gun the red head was holding gave his own kind of horror, but that wasn't that made the professor shiver. The man holding the gun was scary on his own. He had so much changed during those two years. His usually perfectly defined jaw line was now just something that only showed bone, his cheeks were sucking in. His usual beautiful hair was now falling on his side, they were oily and dirty. The man itself was so skinny. Without even trying, Sycamore could see the definition of Lysandre's ribs, his skin glued to them.

"Arceus..." Augustine began to say in a low worry voice, "Lysandre..." he looked at the man in front of him with the must caring expression he could give. "Please, put that gun down." Lysandre was making no move, he was only shaking, crying and sobbing. The professor began to walk slowly, really slowly toward the red head. As he was getting nearer, Lysandre didn't tried to move, he was like a statue. Augustine was just in front of the other man, "Let me take it, please..." He slowly make his hand go the gun, he felt no resistance when tried to take it.

Augustine slowly and prudently moved his hand, that was holding the gun, behind him, When he was sure that Lysandre would not try to take it back, he threw it away, the further he could. And before he could get his attention back to Lysandre, the wretched man had his fist tighten on Sycamore shirt, and the red head put down his head on the man in front of him, beginning to sob in a silent way.

The professor made his chin resting on the mop of not so beautiful, oily, dirty red hairs of Lysandre. His hands also went on the back of the sobbing man, patting it not to hard just to make sure he wouldn't afraid the man that was already to much broken. "It's okay Lysandre," the gentle voice of Augustine began to say, "you don't have to hold back on me." He continued to whisper his gentle worlds to the man below him with all the care he could give. "If you want to cry, go ahead, I'm not here to judge you." The words flowed with ease, the only thing he wanted right now, was to secure the one man he ever cared for.

And the sobbing of Lysandre became louder. His pride was long gone, dead when his base collapsed. After everything, Augustine Sycamore, the one man he thought he had pained the most with his actions, that man was still caring for him. He didn't even seemed to be mad at him. The professor was doing his best to comfort the man that thought would never deserve a treatment like this.

After some time, the men leaned onto the thing that looked like a bed, still in the same position. Lysandre needed all the comfort, and Sycamore was more than happy to give him. And slowly, no tear could run trough the eyes of the broken man, he began to drift to sleep, feeling, from a long time, safe, in the arms of the professor. The other man also felt asleep not so long after, feeling relieved that his Lysandre was breathing, right under him.


End file.
